


Handcuffs

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [21]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Diabetic coma warnings for sweetness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so on Tumblr (are you ceasing to be surprised that this is the fault of somebody there? You should be!) gave Akihito some high-quality steel handcuffs to use on Asami since the ones he tried in the pink gold extra were apparently made of aluminum or something (or else Asami's freakishly strong, which could also be true) and they keep asking if he's used them yet. And then Aki made a new friend who suggested that he just ASK Asami to let him use them, and then...well...this happened.</p><p>Most of these works are now companion pieces for askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

His heart pounds. The heavy circles of steel seem to dig into his left butt cheek through his jeans pocket, and he shifts a little as they eat dinner. Feilong and Yoh are in China. He’s been biding his time for days since his new friend Haru made this suggestion. Now that it’s time to put the plan into action, he’s terrified. Asami pops a shrimp into his mouth and leans back in his chair, eyeing Akihito with that hot honeyed gaze that sees right through him, time and again. One dark, sculpted eyebrow quirks.

“Are you going to tell me what’s gotten into you tonight, or just squirm around all night until your fidgeting makes me want to shove something up your ass?” enquires his lover with interest. Aki blushes, hating that Asami STILL has such an effect on him.

“It’s nothing,” he says, knowing he sounds a little sullen, but he’s about decided this is a horrible idea and it makes him feel disgruntled and pissed at himself for chickening out.

“It’s not nothing,” says Asami calmly, finishing the last bite of his dinner. He gets up from the table and puts his dishes in the sink, then comes to stand by Akihito’s chair, holding out his hand. Aki looks up at him suspiciously, but accepts the hand, and lets himself be pulled to his feet and into Asami’s embrace. He’s kissed deeply and skillfully, and doesn’t even try to fight the urge to just melt against Asami’s body. “Akihito,” continues Asami, murmuring against Aki’s lips, as though letting the words trickle into his mouth. “Tell me what has you so jumpy. Do I need to promise not to spank you for it, whatever it is? Promise not to shove you into a harness and tie you to the bench? Hm? Have you been naughty and you don’t want me to know about it? You’re making _me_ edgy with all your fidgeting. Just tell me.”

Oh, what the hell. Asami seems to be in a pretty good mood. And that harness thing is as good an opener as any.

“Asami?” he asks softly, leaning up on tiptoes to press his lips softly to the soft skin under Asami’s jaw. “I want…I want…oh fuck.” He sighs and pulls the handcuffs out of his pocket.

“Hm. Those aren’t mine,” says Asami, narrowing his eyes at them.

“No, and…and I don’t think…you’ll be able to break these,” says Aki a little breathlessly. Asami’s eyebrows lift and he looks from the silver cuffs to Akihito’s face. Aki grins nervously. “Chicken?”

“Of course not,” says Asami smoothly, not acting at all shocked by Akihito’s words. “Wondering if you’re feeling all right. Are you running a fever, perhaps? Hallucinating?”

“You know I’m not,” snaps Aki in frustration, feeling a little sick in the pit of his stomach. Of course he’s going to say no. Of COURSE he is. “It…nevermind. I knew you’d say no.” He tries to shove the handcuffs back into his hip pocket, but misses the first time, then gasps a little when Asami grabs his wrist and yanks his hand up between their bodies to look at the handcuffs, his amber eyes narrow.

“The only thing I’ve said no to is your asking me if I’m chicken,” he says with a smirk. “Or did I miss another question?”

“Damn you,” rages Aki, trying to pull away, flushing in embarrassment and hating that his eyes fill with tears quite against his will. “Let go of me.”

“Akihito,” says Asami softly, “if you want so badly for me to do something that goes very much against my own instincts, you ARE going to have to ask me, especially if it means as much to you as it apparently does.”

Aki swivels his head up to stare at Asami in shock, because Asami isn’t laughing at him, nor does he look irritated.

“A…Asami?” he whispers, hardly daring to hope that he’s not going to be shot down and humiliated.

“What is it, my cute Takaba? What would you have of me?”

“Will…will you…oh fuck, I’m not good at this. Please…Asami, wear these for me? Let me…will you trust me? L-let me?”

“Yes,” says Asami simply. He lets go of Akihito’s hand, which falls nervelessly to his side as he stares at Asami in shock. His lover starts unbuttoning his shirt and turns to walk out of the kitchen. Towards the bedroom, presumably. He looks back over his shoulder and arches a brow.

“Coming?”

It takes Akihito a minute for his completely derailed brain to re-engage for his feet to work, so that by the time he steps tentatively into Asami’s room, the man is completely naked and lying on the bed with his wrists crossed, above his head. His mouth quirks in half a grin at the poleaxed expression on his young lover’s face.

“You’d better hurry up,” he says teasingly, “or I’m likely to change my mind.”

This snaps Akihito out of his shock. In a flash, he’s kneeling on the bed beside Asami and clicking the handcuffs in place, threaded through one of the multiple convenient hooks embedded in the wall. Asami tugs experimentally at the chain and nods.

“You’re right. I can’t break these. Aki?”

“Huh?”

“I won’t make it confusing or difficult for you. If I say red, you’ll stop. But if I have to say it, it means you’ve crossed a line I’m not willing to have crossed, and there are likely to be consequences. Don’t make me say it.”

“I don’t want to make you safeword,” says Akihito softly, getting off the bed and slowly beginning to take his clothes off. “I want to make you crazy.”

“Mm,” says Asami thoughtfully. “You’ve had plenty of practice.” He’s being sarcastic, which isn’t surprising, but his tiger eyes are hooded and watching him very closely. He’s so gorgeous like this it makes Akihito’s throat tighten just to look at him. Acres and acres of sleek golden skin over hard muscle, immense power, held in check because Aki has asked it of him. Asami’s cock is more than half hard, and that gives Akihito the confidence he needs to continue, to force his hands to stop shaking. He crawls back onto the bed, straddles Asami’s thighs and just…looks at him for a minute. Because he’s breathtaking. Asami lifts his eyebrow again.

“Do you need a jump-start there, Aki-kun?” he asks, a little snide, but it doesn’t needle Aki like it’s probably supposed to, because Asami is _staring_ at him, and it’s a very good stare. A hungry stare. Not really thinking about it, Akihito reaches between his legs and encircles his own hard cock with his own hand and slowly, lazily strokes it while he looks his fill.

“I don’t need anything,” he whispers, letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips, liking the way Asami’s eyes track his tongue. “I just want to look at you for a minute. Asami… _fuck_ …Asami, you’re so damn beautiful, you know? I can’t look at you and not want you. You get me so fucking hot.”

Asami looks startled, and Akihito feels a bit of a pang when he realizes he doesn’t actually just compliment the man very often. And that Asami is NOT immune to the effects of it. This gives him an idea. He keeps his hand on his cock, but lightly, because he doesn’t want to come yet. With his other hand, he reaches down and strokes his fingertips over Asami’s foot. Asami frowns a little, unsure what Aki’s playing at.

“Everything about you is beautiful,” he breathes. “Your feet…”

“My _feet?”_ laughs Asami incredulously.

“Shut up,” says Aki with a grin. “I’m fucking this cat. You just hold its head.”

At this rather bizarre statement, Asami throws his head back and laughs. An honest, open, surprised and joyous-sounding laugh. Aki wrinkles his nose at Asami and grins wider.

“I stand corrected. Proceed,” says Asami, still fizzing a little with snickers.

“And yeah, your feet. A lot of people have gross feet. Yours are graceful and nice and your toes are long and straight. I like the way they arch here…” He runs the tip of his finger up the arch of Asami’s foot. The toes flex. He smiles, and draws a circle around the anklebone. “Your ankles are surprisingly slender, not all thick and heavy and bony. Your calf muscles are…mm…I like this line here.” He slides his thumb along the ridge of muscle at the bottom of Asami’s calf. Asami shifts a little and the muscles in his leg tense for a moment, then relax. Akihito traces the powerful muscles of Asami’s thighs, telling him how strong and fast he is, and how it excites him when Asami chases him down, because he knows he’ll be caught eventually.

“So why do you run?” asks Asami, and Aki is surprised to realize that his voice is the tiniest bit hoarse.

“Because you love to chase me,” says Akihito softly, smiling up at Asami. “And…and I love the way you…the way you p-punish me when you c-catch me,” he admits breathlessly. He peeks up at Asami and the amber eyes are hot as they meet his own. Asami hums softly in his throat.

“I didn’t know you liked to be touched here,” continues Akihito, as though the heated stare hadn’t happened, and he brushes his fingertips slowly and softly up the crease where Asami’s thigh meets his hip. He carefully avoids touching Asami’s swelling cock. “Your skin is so soft here,” he whispers in awe, and leans down to kiss that tender skin. He sticks his tongue out and licks, tasting the faint salt of Asami’s sweat. This time Asami hisses softly between his teeth and his hips rock up to meet Akihito’s tender touches and kisses. Aki smiles against Asami’s hip bone as his tongue tickles the ridge of his Adonis belt.

“Gods, Asami…I could go on for hours about your abs. They’re too perfect to be real.” He strokes and laps at the ripped 8-pack of his lover’s belly, squirming a little further up his body, still taking care not to touch Asami’s cock, the tip of which is dusky red and shining with a bead of pre-come. Akihito feels a thrill of lust at the sight, proof positive that Asami isn’t unaffected by this. It’s heady. Aki grins against Asami’s chest.

“I know your nipples aren’t really very sensitive, but you have a _perfect_ chest.” He splays his hands over Asami’s pecs, then takes his small, brown nipples in his fingers and pinches them lightly. Then he moves further up the bed so that he’s kneeling almost by Asami’s head and drifts his hands up the muscled arms. “So strong,” he whispers. “How many times have you just picked me up effortlessly and slung me over your shoulder? I know I yell about it, but you’ve probably noticed I also don’t fight very hard.”

“Really?” murmurs Asami. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Ass,” says Akihito without rancor. He reaches Asami’s cuffed wrists and leans up to explore both of his hands, mapping the lines in his palms, really glad someone recently asked Asami where his erogenous zones were when Asami sucks air through his nose. He leans up and places a kiss in the palm of each hand, then sits back and softly toys with Asami’s hair, gently running fingers through the uncooperative strands that tend to fall rakishly over Asami’s eyes. “My hair only ever looks shaggy, except when I dump so much gel in it that it seems glued. Yours always has that perfect, purposefully mussed bad boy look to it.

“I like your hair,” protests Asami, which startles Aki a bit as he sounds like he really means it. He smiles at Asami and softly traces the lines of his face; jaw and brow and nose, cheek and chin.

“Eyes just like a great big cat’s. Like a tiger. They glow this burning amber, and it’s so…it’s just…mm. You can make me hard just by looking at me, did you know that?”

“Yes,” whispers Asami.

Akihito leans down and whispers, just before their lips touch, “And your mouth. Ohhh Asami…your mouth. Your tongue and your teeth and the things you SAY…ngh…kiss me.” And the kiss is hot and dirty and all tongues and teeth and sharp little nips and soft groans (from Aki) and small growls (from Asami) and heavy, ragged breathing. When Aki breaks it off, they are both panting, and harder than ever. Aki looks at his lover’s erection and saliva pools in his mouth. It’s not as if he doesn’t know Asami finds him attractive. But having it laid out there for him like this is somehow more compelling. Asami isn’t just hard, he’s hard for Aki…BECAUSE of Aki…and it’s so sweet. He looks at Asami’s face, and it is as composed as always. Unless you know the man. A tiny muscle jumps in Asami’s jaw and his breathing is a little ragged around the edges, his eyes dark and hot and wild.

“It seems like I must have missed a part,” muses Aki with a tiny smirk.

“Akihito,” says Asami roughly, “uncuff me. I want to touch you.”

“No!” says Aki gleefully, loving that Asami’s asking. “I’m not nearly done with you. Ohh I remember.” He grins and shimmies back down the bed, pushing at Asami’s legs. Asami spreads them willingly enough, and Akihito crawls between them, lying on his stomach so that Asami’s impressive erection and heavy testicles are right in front of his face. “How could I forget this part?” he muses, giggling a little, and sticks out his tongue and licks the head of Asami’s cock one time, a quick flick of his tongue that laps up the slick bead of precome slowly sliding down the head.  He then proceeds to do something he’s never done. Asami’s a generous lover, and likes using his mouth. He has no hangups about sucking or licking Akihito absolutely anywhere, and he’ll swallow Aki’s come like it’s his favorite treat, and doesn’t give a fuck if anybody thinks that’s kind of weird behavior for a seme. Aki’s gone down on Asami plenty of times, but Asami never lets him do it for very long. It’s not that he doesn’t like blowjobs, because the way his cock twitches and expands in Akihito’s mouth is proof that he does, he just doesn’t have the patience to sit through one, or something. Long before Aki’s jaw is too tired to continue, Asami usually stops him and proceeds to fuck him blind. And he’ll tolerate being orally teased for a few minutes, but he’s pretty quick to throw Akihito over on his back or his belly and take over. Not this time. Akihito grins to himself and feels his own belly tighten with pleasure at the thought of having Asami at his mercy (well, sort of) so that he can just play with and tease that gorgeous, heavy cock as much as he wants. He rolls Asami’s balls gently between his fingers, flicking at one and then the other with his tongue, then sucking as much of them as he can into his mouth (he can fit all of one but not both, but Asami doesn’t complain). He moans softly to himself at the feel, the taste, the way Asami’s hips lift towards him a little. He circles the thick shaft with his fingers and thumb, though they don’t quite touch. Gods, he thinks, this goes _inside_ me. He’s so _big!_ Then he can’t not comment on it, so he backs off and stares at the thickness of it in his hand.

“So big,” he whispers. “Ah…Asami, your cock is so big, so thick and hot and hard. You feel so damn good inside me, did I ever tell you? It hurts so bad sometimes, like it’s not going to fit, like you’re going to rip me open, but even…even then I’m so _hard,_ Asami. And then…ohh…then it feels so…ngh…so good.” He rolls his hips, fucking himself on the soft Egyptian cotton of Asami’s sheets, and when he peeks up he sees that Asami is looking down his body, watching his little round ass rise and fall as he does it, moaning softly and telling his lover how good his fat cock feels in Aki’s hole, how sometimes it’s so good he has to scream, because he can’t hold all that pleasure inside. He moans again and takes Asami’s cock in his mouth as he does it, and his soft moans and groans vibrate Asami’s shaft and Asami makes a muffled sound deep in his chest. Aki takes his time, licking and suckling and lapping at Asami’s cock and balls, at the soft skin behind them, over and over. He tickles the leaking slit with his tongue and licks at the sensitive bundle of nerves below the glans while he slowly strokes Asami’s stiff cock with his hand. He takes as much of it in his mouth as he can, then just sucks and sucks. He doesn’t doubt Asami won’t come this way. He’s not going to use the cock ring again. Asami’s giving him this, so he simply won’t come, not until Akihito’s finished. Aki loves this, loves Asami so much in these moments that he can hardly contain it, and he tries to show the older man his feelings by worshipping his cock with his mouth and hands. Aki worms his index finger between Asami’s cheeks and feels the tightly clenched crinkle of his asshole. Asami’s eyes narrow and he lifts his head off the pillow.

“Akihito…” he snarls warningly. Aki holds very still and looks up at Asami entreatingly.

“I won’t…I won’t put it inside you. I….I promise. I know it feels good to be touched here, I _know_ it does, and that’s all I’m going to do. Trust me?”

Asami nods shortly and lays his head back down on the pillow, relaxing. Akihito sucks earnestly on Asami’s erection and lightly tickles the little whorl of his hole with his fingertip. Asami sighs softly, and his hips shift. Thrilled by the evidence of Asami’s trust, Aki is careful not to let even the tip of his finger slide inside, and he doesn’t keep it up for very long. Besides, he’s so hard now he’s going to come, untouched, all over the sheets if he doesn’t DO something. He gets on his hands and knees, letting Asami see how excited this has made him, and he leans over and gets the little glass jar of lube off the bedside table. He unscrews the cap and dips his fingers inside. It feels like satin when he rubs them together. The stuff costs a fortune. Akihito’s starting to think Asami’s little herbalist is actually some kind of magician. There are lubes that are slick. There are those that warm the skin, but they tend to feel strange to Aki and he’s never liked them much. There are those with an anesthetic effect that eliminate the pain of entry but also remove most of the sensation, both to the one being fucked and the one doing the fucking. This stuff though…he groans softly as his fingers reach behind him and he kneels over Asami’s hips, pressing them to his own tight hole. This stuff is so slick you only need a little. It sends the tiniest hint of tingling warmth that interferes not at all with other sensations. It has no numbing effect, but something in it softens the sensitive tissues of his anus so that it opens more readily, even when Asami’s in a hurry. And it tastes good too. He stares down at Asami while he opens himself, gasping and shuddering at the feel of his fingers in his own ass.

“Unchain me,” purrs Asami, “and I’ll do that for you.”

“N-no,” gasps Akithio. “Not…ungh…not until I’m good an ready!”

“Ohh, you look ready to me, Akihito,” growls Asami softly.

“No!” cries Aki, adding another finger and whimpering with eagerness. God, he wants that cock inside him _now._ Part of him wants to do as Asami says, unlock the cuffs and turn the reins over to his lover, who is impatient enough now that he knows Asami will fuck him hard and long and deep, just as he wants it, but it’s not enough. Not yet.

“What do you want from me, Aki?” demands Asami roughly, and the chain between the cuffs rattles as he pulls on it. Aki opens the eyes he’s screwed shut so that he can force himself open wider, ready to be impaled on Asami’s cock. He opens his mouth and doesn’t know what to say. How to explain.

“I want…” he whispers, his throat tightening with emotion, “I want you to…you always wreck me, Asami. Always. You’re…you always stay so c…cool. Like it…fuck. Like it doesn’t matter that I can’t hide _anything_ from you. I want it to be you who…You’re….you…I…SHIT,” he cries,  tears welling in his eyes once more as he tries to find the words to explain to Asami how hard it is to be so completely laid bare to him, every time, to never be allowed to hold anything back, how he feels or how badly he wants or how easily he is conquered, and that he’s afraid it is mostly one-sided. He’s not as eloquent as his educated, confident lovers and he’s not used to talking about how he feels and he doesn’t know how to say it so that it doesn’t sound stupid. He clenches his fists and cries out in frustration through gritted teeth, his eyes shut tight against the tears he doesn’t want to shed.

“Akihito,” says Asami softly. “Open your eyes.” Aki shakes his head violently. “Aki. Open them. Look at me.” He can’t disobey. Of course he can’t. Flushing with embarrassment, he opens his eyes and looks at Asami’s face. Asami looks up at him, his tiger eyes burning hot, his lips parted. He rocks his hips and Aki feels the huge cock brush against his ass.

“Wh..what?” he asks defensively.

“Aki,” sighs Asami. “I want you. I’ll _always_ want you. You are so beautiful and fierce and brave and fine. I get hard just from looking at you too. Why do you think I can’t keep my hands off you? I have to hold it back, Aki. I’m afraid I’d hurt you if I let all of it out. You make me want to ravage you. Claim you and mark you and never, ever let you go. I’d burn the world to keep you safe, Akihito. You’re the heat in my skin and the need in my soul and I want you so badly right now I shall go mad if I don’t have you soon. Do you not KNOW this? I don’t know how to say it any other way, except this. Aki. Akihito. Please.”

Aki sobs as he fumbles for the key. Asami knows, he always knows. The tears roll unchecked down his face as Asami snarls and grasps his hips in his strong hands and powers up into his body. Aki howls and writhes and he sobs, unashamed, as Asami hammers into him brutally, grunting with the effort, muttering mindlessly and snarling, his arms going around Aki’s waist and pulling him down close. After a few minutes, it’s not enough for Asami, and he flips them easily, pulling Akihito’s legs up over his shoulders and jackhammering into his body. Akihito digs his short, blunt nails into Asami’s shoulders as he tugs, trying to get him closer, deeper.

“AHH,” he cries desperately, feeling the heat building inside him, heat that has teeth and claws and tears at his spine and rips into his heart, “Ah..oh..A-Asami! _Harder!_ Pl…ngh…hah…oh PLEASE!”

“Mine,” snarls Asami, ramming himself into Aki’s slender body, drilling into his tight, clutching hole so that it burns, it aches, it _hurts_ but Aki still wants more. The older man angles his hips and slams his cock home again and again, hitting that one spot. Just. Right. And oh. Oh it’s perfect. Aki sobs and writhes.

“AH! HAH! OH! Ah..ASAMI! PLEASE OH PLEASE I’M…I’M guh…gonna…”

“ _Come,”_ snarls Asami, gripping Akihito’s thighs hard enough to leave dents in them. “Aki…now. Come NOW.” Aki shrieks as passion drowns him and his spunk boils up out of his testicles and spatters Asami’s belly. Asami throws his magnificent head back and shouts his own pleasure and he hardly ever does that and it’s gorgeous, it’s perfect.

They both collapse like marionettes who’ve had their strings cut when the last shudders of pleasure have their way with them. Asami manages to roll to the side instead of crushing Akihito under his bulk, and yanks Aki roughly against him, holding him close.

“A-sa-mi,” whines Aki after a few seconds of really loving being held that way. There’s come all over them, and sweat, and Asami’s body is like a furnace. Asami chuckles and lets go a little, so Akihito has room to breathe, and grabs a random article of clothing off the bed to swipe halfheartedly at the mess they’ve made of each other.

“That’s MY shirt,” says Aki hotly. Asami opens one eye and smirks.

“I’ll buy you another one.” He opens the other eye and looks at the shirt. “On second thought, no I won’t,” he decides, recognizing that it’s a spongebob t-shirt. “I’ll buy you a DIFFERENT shirt.”

“Tyrant,” grumps Aki. Asami grunts good-naturedly and lays his palm over Aki’s mouth to shut him up. Aki sticks out his tongue and slobbers all over Asami’s hand.

“Just because I don’t have the energy to spank you right NOW doesn’t mean I won’t remember that,” says Asami in an aggrieved tone, and wipes his hand on Akihito’s ass. Then, because they’re sort of cleaner and less sweaty, he hauls Aki on top of him and wraps both arms around him, and makes a contented sound in his chest.

“Asami?” asks Aki shyly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Hhm?”

“Was that…are you…I didn’t’ do anything you hated, did I?’

“No. I have to tell you it’s probably going to be a long time before I let you do anything like that again, and if you gloat about it, it’ll be even longer. But it was…fine. Did you…get what you needed, my cute Takaba?”

“Yeah,” whispers Aki, laying his head down on Asami’s chest. “Yeah, I did.”


End file.
